Harry Potter and the Trial at Beauxbatons
by Snoopy4
Summary: Snape pushes Harry over the edge and now he is expelled...what does he have to do to return back to Hogwarts??? Chapter Six is Up...Read the note at the end and HELP!!!!
1. The One Sided Duel

Harry Potter and the Trial at Beauxbatons  
  
By Snoopy  
  
Chapter One: The One Sided Duel  
  
Harry stood up. They were millimeters away from eachother- their noses almost touching. Everyone was silent, including the noises that could usually be heard outside.  
  
"What did you say Potter?" Snape stared at the 5th year potions student with such loathing, in which he returned to his potions master.  
  
"Try me. But that's right- you've never been good enough. You're- whats the word: HOPELESS." Harry retorted. He got so angry; then adding Snape's fury, glass kept on shattering, but went unnoticed.  
  
What came next surprised the class, but not Harry. He had been waiting for this moment for five years. Snape reached into his robes as also did Harry and they pulled out their wands, pointing to eachother chests.  
  
"Do you dare challenge the famous Harry Potter? The one who has escaped Lord Voldemort three times and survived the killing curse twice? Are you not the coward I thought you were?" Harry hissed, with an evil grin egging him on.  
  
"You are just a spoiled little brat who gets away with everything and can manipulate anything and anyone. But this time you will not get away and get the punishment you deserve! STUPIFY!" Bellowed Snape as Harry bellowed "EXPELLIARMUS!" The jets of green and red light hit, Snape having the clear advantage.  
  
Harry concentrated with anger and fury. Snape had gone too far this time. Snape deliberately insulted James Potter – Harry's dead father, by saying that the only reason he married Lily – Harry's dead mother was because he got her pregnant in which Harry was ultimately an accident and after they got married, James continued to cheat on her.  
  
Harry pulled the wand back behind his head like he was about to throw a baseball, not knowing what it would achieve and threw it forward with all his strength, which caused Snape to go flying out of the room. There was a crash and then silence. Everyone was looking at him in shock with fear in his or her eyes and he just looked at the doorway in shock because of what he had just done.  
  
There was scurrying of many footsteps, angry voices and a scream just beyond the doorway. Soon after, Snape came back in holding a cloth to his bleeding temple, looking even more furious if that was all imaginable possible for one, being defeated by a 15 year old boy and two, being defeated by Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall followed him in. Harry's wand was still raised.  
  
Harry knew the Headmaster was more than disappointed with him. The look Dumbledore had on his face was especially for him, when Harry did something that broke the school rules. But Harry's wand remained raised. Harry was too angry to put it down, just in case Snape retaliated.  
  
"Harry give me the wand, please."  
  
"But…he…father…insulted." Harry could not find the words to explain he lowered his wand, but still held it as tightly as before.  
  
"Harry, give me the wand now, please." There was a twinge of anger and impatience, in which he used only once, and that was last year, when he was in the hospital wing talking to Cornelius Fudge, on strategies to bring Voldemort, the most evil wizard in the magical world to justice.  
  
Harry reluctantly let go of his wand, in which it clambered loudly. McGonagall stepped forward with the angry face she put on when Harry and his best friend, Ron flew a Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. That was in their 2nd year. She quickly picked it up and stepped back in line with Dumbledore and the still bleeding Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at the rest of the class and said "You all may go down to the Great Hall as lunch will be served in 10 minutes. Please go up silently as classes are still in session." Silently they all gathered up their books and quickly left.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at Harry and Snape for quite a while, before he said, "Follow me." They all silently followed the tall aging wizard, who did not have the twinkle in his eyes as he usually would. Harry knew where they were going. Since he went there for the first time in his 2nd year, he had consistently been going back for various reasons since then. But Harry was not thinking of that. He was dreading something worse. He knew he was going to be expelled. He had gone way out of line of reasonability and did what he had done. And Harry knew there was only one punishment for that – Expulsion.  
  
They silently stood while Dumbledore gave the password and stayed silent all the way up to his office. "Sit." Harry and Snape sat on the two chairs facing Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall stood next to the headmaster. Dumbledore looked at them as if they were being x-rayed. "Severus, please tell us your side of the story.  
  
Snape, told them exactly what happened, except leaving out what he had said, which made him look like an angel. When it came to Harry's turn to explain what had happened, he kept stuttering, which did not help him at all.  
  
When he finished telling his side of the story, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall went into the next room to talk about what happened. Harry did not look at Snape, just in case he did something worse. But on the side of his eye, he noticed Snape shift towards him. Snape was going to retaliate.  
  
"You finally get what you deserve, Potter. Your father should have been expelled when he tried to kill me, but he was just to brave, as the teachers foolishly put it. So I knew it was my mission to bring down the stupidity that started with your fath-"  
  
"Shut up, Snape. You were weak when you were in school and you still are. My father defeated you and so did I. You're a coward and I bet all your family were too."  
  
"You just take after your father, who was a bastard and now that he is dead, the world is a better place." Before Harry knew what he had done, be flung his hand towards Snape, which once again sent him flying across the room into a bookshelf in which books showered down on him. Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed out of the next room and stared in disbelief. While Dumbledore went to tend to the unconscious Snape, McGonagall hissed in utter disbelief, "What did you just do?"  
  
"I did nothing. He was talking to me and then just flew backwards, to over there." Harry said this without looking in Snape's direction. He did not care anymore in fact. He knew what he was getting expelled, so this wouldn't help at all.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Minerva, can you please take Severus down to the infirmary, while I finish up here?" Harry could feel the power that even Voldemort was afraid of. Harry knew this when Dumbledore, stunned Barty Crouch Jr. who was impostering Professor Moody in his 4th year. Dumbledore waited for them to leave, before sitting down behind his desk and staring at Harry with a cold fury and shame in his eyes. Harry awaited his fate at the only home he ever really knew, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Characters in this piece of fan fiction belong solely to J. K Rowling. Other Characters  
  
in this fan fiction belong to solely to Snoopy. 


	2. The Decision

Chapter Two: The Decision  
  
Dumbledore looked at him for five minutes in silence. Not moving, not making any sounds, just looking at Harry; most probably trying to find some clue why he did what he did. But Harry leant back in his chair, made himself comfortable and looked right back at the Headmaster. Harry did not know why he did what he had done. But the only possible explanation was, he was not as strong as everybody expected him to be. He hated the fame, he hated the deaths, tortures and nightmares and he especially hated Voldemort. And Snape just pushed him over the edge.  
  
"Harry, I thought I could get around this incident and give you a suspension, but the fact remains that you did not just assault a member of the faculty once, but twice. If I do not do anything first the Magic of Ministry will intervene and make the matter worse. I know what Severus said hurt you, but you should have just ignored it. This I know was what he hoped for and he kept his hopes up. Now Professor Snape's goal has been granted to complete its task with what has occurred. I am sorry to say that Harry, but I am only telling you the truth. Do you understand what I am saying Harry?"  
  
"Yes headmaster." Harry knew what was coming next but he waited for the headmaster to finish.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry to say that I am concerned for your safety after this incident." Harry raised an eyebrow. "You understand that students are now afraid of your actions and so are the teachers. They will not be able to work with you because they have lost faith in your capabilities as a student, companion and friend. Though some might think the incident might have been comical at the time, I know there was fear in their eyes. Also I am absolutely sure that this incident will reach the press and once again your sanity will be questioned."  
  
Dumbledore had not once looked away from Harry's eyes during his speech and that made Harry stare back in case he might miss something. They were both silent for quite some time just looking at eachother, deep in their own thoughts. There was a knock at the door and Minerva McGonagall walked in and stood next to headmaster and spoke to him before looking at Harry with disappointment.  
  
"That is why Minerva and I have come to the agreement that you will be transferred to another school so the wizarding community can still keep an eye on you. Though I know the Dark Lord will follow you and that is why we will also be able to keep an eye on you." At this, Harry scowled. They would still be watching him and keeping secrets from him.  
  
Dumbledore chose to ignore Harry's facial expression. "You will stay in the Gryffindor Tower until we have found such a school to take you in. your meals will be brought up to you as will your lessons. This will take place immediately from the time you leave this office. Have your things prepared to leave, as we do not know when you will be transferred. You or Professor Snape is not to have contacted eachother in any way either. Is that understood Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "You may leave. And do not wander off. You will be watched at all times." Harry turned and left. What school would they send him to? If it were Durmstrang, he would be dead for sure. He knew that they not only learnt to defend themselves against the Dark Arts but also practiced them. Voldemort would be very popular there. He thought of himself being decorated with wrapping paper and a big bow.  
  
Harry reached the fat lady. "So I heard someone got into a fight today?"  
  
"Wow your smarter than I thought. Cher-ee." The fat lady swung open.  
  
Everyone was in the common room talking loudly. But when Harry entered that changed. The room fell silent and stared at him. Than they cheered and went back talking in loud whispers. Hermione and Ron were away from the crowd playing chess and waved him over.  
  
When he sat down, Ron whispered, "What happened then?" Harry went on to explain what had happened from the time he entered the office, to throwing Snape again and the transferring to another school. Harry always had liked them as an audience. They knew what to do at the exact the right places.  
  
They sat in silence when Harry finished his story. Hermione spoke up. "I think you'll go to Beauxbatons. By their accents, they must be French so all you have to do is cross the English Channel. And since you're so close, Dumbledore can easily reach you. Oh, Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around him and started to cry. I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"Hermione, as you said it's just across the English Channel so we're closer than you think." That made Hermione cry even more. "And-er- well we will keep writing to each other won't we?"  
  
Ron punched him on the arm. "You better write to us. I don't want to have to deal with a crying 'mione everyday and night." But Harry could see the Ron faintly smiled at the idea.  
  
Hermione stopped crying and punched Ron's arm. "So Dumbledore told you that you-know-who would be following you?"  
  
"Yeah. I've got my scar to tell me when he comes close and hopefully it will be awhile before he finds out where I am. But I wouldn't push it past Malfoy to not tell his father. And if it is Beauxbatons, than I should easily be able to meet new people with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle to show me around."  
  
They continued to talk until it was time for everyone to go down for dinner. They promised Harry to eat quickly and come straight up afterwards.  
  
After everyone was gone, Harry lay down on the sofa and smiled to himself. He did have a lot of happy memories here and he would really miss them. He would give the map to Ron. He would be very wise with what he did with it.  
  
Out of thin air it seemed Dobby came with a tray full of sandwiches, soup and pumpkin juice. "Harry Potter. Dobby is very upset with the departure of his friend. If Dobby could do something than Dobby would."  
  
"Dobby has done so much for Harry already." Harry smiled at the house elf. He fought the urge to laugh. He still had the tea cosie on his head. He wore a Hogwarts tie on his bear chest. He wore the socks that Ron and Harry had given him for Christmas. "Harry owes Dobby so much for what Dobby has done for Harry. I will certainly miss Dobby."  
  
Harry had to look into the fire and bite into his sandwich. It just hit him that he might never see everyone he knew at Hogwarts again. But Harry noticed that Dobby had tears in his eyes. Dobby rushed over and hugged Harry. "Harry Potter, sir is truly a worthy and noble person.' Harry just let his anger stand in front of his heart. 'Good bye Harry Potter." And with a crack, he had left the room.  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire eating the sandwiches, sipping the soup and drinking the pumpkin juice. Harry knew the emptiness would never be filled again when he went to his new school. And it hurt. But Harry did not cry. He could not cry. It already hurt too much to let it out. So he stared at the fire in silence.  
  
Harry had finished the food and juice. It had been half an hour, since Dobby left. He knew the students would be eating dessert right now. But just then the frame swung open. Harry's heart leapt as he thought it was Ron or Hermione, but it was Professor McGonagall. She looked like she had been crying. He looked away.  
  
"Harry, its time to go. Your belongings are already in the carriage." Harry didn't move. "Please Harry don't make this harder than it already is. Come now."  
  
Harry looked up at the pleading eyes that didn't want to have to do what had to be done. "But I haven't said good bye. I have to say good bye."  
  
"I will call them out to the entrance hall. You will be able to say good bye."  
  
Harry stood up. He followed McGonagall in silence. He followed her down the many corridors and staircases. He followed her through the tapestries and paintings. He than followed her down the grand staircase that led to outside. He saw Madame Maxine and Gabrielle and a boy Harry did not recognise. He saw Professor Dumbledore who also looked upset. He saw Hagrid who was crying into his huge handkerchief. He also saw Professor Snape who did not look all that happy as Harry thought.  
  
He could hear the chatter of the student's voices who were trying to look out of the hall. Harry could see that Hermione and Ron knew what was happening and were getting up to go to him. But Harry couldn't do it. He followed the professors and students outside and took his place in front of Dumbledore and Maxime.  
  
"As you must realize, Madame Maxime has graciously accepted you into her school knowing the consequences of Lord Voldemort might try and enter her school."  
  
Harry bowed without being asked. "I am sincerely grateful for letting me attend a fine school such as yours and will learn to control my temper." Here Dumbledore and Maxime smiled. Harry could see Snape snorting as if that was impossible. "And I am truly am sorry if Lord Voldemort and his forces do enter the school grounds and-' Harry looked straight in Maxime's eyes '-if he does, I will promise that no one will die because of me again."  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore was about to say something but did not as Madame Maxime intervened. "Well, we welcome you to Beauxbatons Academy and hope you settle well with ze other students and ze professors. I am sure we will be able to count on you to assist us if ze Dark Lord does come our way. But we must go, as you need a good night's rest to attend classes tommorow.  
  
"Good bye Dumblydore. We will take good care of Harry and make sure that he is safe out of harms way." As Harry followed the professor and students into the nearby carriage, he had heard Snape distinctly mutter so only Harry could hear, "Not if I can help it."  
  
Harry ignored it. He turned to look at Dumbledore but was hit by Hermione and the Weasleys hugging him. The two girls themselves were crying. On the steps he could see not just Gryffindors, but also Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs waving him good bye. Harry broke away from the hugs and waved good bye and stepping into the carriage.  
  
Dumbledore came up to Harry to shake his hand but as he did he saw an envelope slide into his sleeve. Harry smiled at the very worried Dumbledore and told him to take care of himself and the school. Than the carriage lifted up and flew over the castle into the night sky. Harry decided not to take out the letter until he arrived at the academy. He smiled at the others who were drifting off to sleep. He leant back in the leather sofa and drifted off to sleep with the carriage slowly rocking back and forth as it moved further away from Hogwarts. 


	3. Beauxbatons Academy

Chapter Three: Beauxbatons Academy  
  
Harry woke up to a sudden bounce of the carriage and opened his eyes. The other passengers seemed to have woken up as well. Harry looked outside and gasped. Beauxbatons was a palace. It shined in the night and it looked like a glass house, but you could not see in side. Harry thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
  
They walked up the marble steps and through the gold wooden doors that had silver handles. Inside, as they walked, Harry could not cover his amazement of the entrance hall. Like Hogwarts, the grand white marble staircase was straight ahead. The group walked up the staircase. There were doors on either side, but they did not seem to lead up to the dining hall. On the walls were pictures of wizards and witches, who wore elegant robes of silk.  
  
They halted at the foot of the stairs, which in front of them was another set of doors identical to the main doors that they previously entered. "Are you ready Harry Potter?" Madame Maxime smiled down at him.  
  
Harry looked at his Hogwarts uniform, straightening up his tie and robes and emerald green cloak, which made him, look expensive and quite cute. He looked up and smiled at Madame Maxime, who nodded to two wizards who reminded Harry of paupers and they took a door handle each and knocked three times.  
  
On the other side, he had heard loud talking from amongst the students. Horns started to blow like an entrance march. When the music stopped, the two wizards opened the door. Harry stood up straighter and felt like he was representing Hogwarts. Maxime placed a hand on his shoulder and led him through the doors.  
  
The students and staff had all stood up and were facing Harry. Like Hogwarts, there were four tables, two on each side. And at the end was the head table. There were paintings and tapestries of wizards and witches, but Harry thought they looked more like kings and queens.  
  
Harry had just really noticed the uniforms the students wore. The girls wore elegant light blue robes of silk that outlined their figure. The boys wore dark navy trousers and long sleeved shirt, with a purple tie. It had a small patch at the top, but Harry could not see what it was. They had deep purple robes on top.  
  
When they reached the head table, Harry was surprised to see all the teachers wear silk as well. They all looked nice and Harry noticed there were no giants or stupid gits like Snape.  
  
They faced the students with Gabrielle on Harry's side and the boy who Harry found out to be Jaq on Madame Maximes side. She started to speak in french and Harry could not understand. He continued to look around. He noticed there were four fireplaces on each side that were beautifully lit up.  
  
Harry became focused when Madame Maxime said anglais. Harry presumed that was english. She smiled down at Harry and spoke again and to Harry's relief, she spoke english. " We would like to welcome to ze Palace of Beauxbatons ze Harry Potter." The students and staff clapped pretty loudly, Harry presumed because they already knew him.  
  
"As 'Ogwarts School has ze same sort of system for 'ouzes, 'Arry will be placed with the Sphinx house as he at 'Ogwarts 'e waz in ze, ze- what waz it called Harry?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "At Hogwarts I was in the family of Gryffindor." Harry smiled. They clapped again.  
  
"I 'ould ask zat ze students as well as ze staff make ze 'Arry Potter most welcome to the Academy az 'e will be spending 'is school days with us." There were more louder claps and whispering as well. "I 'ope that you will be able to give to ze 'Arry Potter respect and courtesy as 'e az given so much to us." At that, the clapping sounded like he had caught the snitch. Harry bowed and smiled, but he could feel himself blush.  
  
Madame Maxime turned to Harry. "Mademoiselle Delacour and Monsieur Philip are tete gamin and tete fille. How 'ould you call them in eenglish 'Arry?"  
  
"I presume they would be head boy and head girl, then." It took a couple of seconds for Harry to realize who they were.  
  
"After dinner zey will escort you to my office to talk about what will bee done, si?"  
  
"Alright." Harry followed Jaq and Gabrielle to their table. Like in Hogwarts, his table was in the middle on the left side. But instead of sitting in the middle, they sat near the front. Harry realized that no one sat down until Madame Maxime and he sat down. Then they all followed suit, resuming their conversations and eating their dinner.  
  
"So 'Arry, what year are you in?" A boy sitting next to Harry asked. He noticed three boys sitting next to him, who looked Harry's age.  
  
"Well when I was at Hogwarts, I was in my 5th year."  
  
The five boys smiled. "Ah, excellent. You will be in our year."  
  
Gabrielle smiled. "That is Charles Zigfrey, Daniel Guggenheim, Guillaume D'Orange and Jean Paul Bouvier De La Motte. They will be in your year and dorm."  
  
They all had brown hair and light skin. Actually everyone looked neat and sophisticated. No clumsy Neville's or dread locks Lee Jordan's. They spoke about Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. They talked about Quidditch. Harry was thrilled to hear that there was Quidditch but was jealous that they had a seeker that could compete Harry's record.  
  
After dinner, the dishes cleaned themselves and the teachers stood up and let themselves out. Then the students followed suit. Harry followed the heads to the entrance where they turned left and walked down a corridor that looked never ending.  
  
They finally reached a curve where at the corner, there was a sculpture of what reminded Harry of a stone Dumbledore holding a pensive on top of his left hand and his wand raised in the other.  
  
Jaq said the password and it slid away letting them pass. It was exactly like Dumbledore's except that instead of the walls being stone, it was all glass. But then Harry thought it could be bewitched to do that.  
  
Harry watched as Jaq knocked on the door before it opening wide enough to let them inside. This is where Harry would officially start his schooling. And so he entered with head held high and the Hogwarts uniform neatly worn, Dumbledore's letter in one pocket and wand in the other. 


	4. The Headmaster's Office

Chapter Four: The Headmasters Office  
  
All Harry could do was stare in awe. This office could compete with Dumbledore's. It had a lot of interesting things lying about it. Like Dumbledore's, a number of curious gold instruments, stood on spindled leg tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.  
  
But that's all Harry could see, as they walked through the office door into what Harry realized was Madam Maxime's office. Harry was so surprised. If he didn't know better, he thought he walked into Dumbledore's office. Besides the fact where the walls were not covered, the glass walls showed the beautiful night sky. And on the field to Harry's delight stood the Quidditch field.  
  
Harry, Jaq and Gabrielle walked in front of three empty chairs. Harry saw the Headmaster standing opposite Harry in front of a beautiful oak desk, with a male wizard who had a clean face and looked middle aged, but Harry did not try and guess how old he was. It would be impossible to do that in the wizarding world. He looked like a male McGonagall. He wore navy robes like the students, though his was velvet and had gold stitching through it.  
  
"Bonsoir Harry. Zis is ze delegue proviseur, Professor Zigfrey."  
  
Harry opened his eyes in surprise. Was the boy he met in the hall his son? Zigfrey seemed to read his mind. "Bonsoir Harry. I zee that you have met my, uh, brother's son, Charles.' Harry smiled and nodded. 'Bienvenue to Beauxbatons."  
  
"Thank you for accepting me under the unfortunate circumstances." All present sat down.  
  
"Well, 'Arry. Albus haz given me zor records. It says zat you are doing Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, Care for Magical Creatures (Harry saw her smile at that), Divination, Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic and Advanced Defence Against ze Dark Arts. Is that information correct 'Arry?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Harry was hoping that they didn't do Divination or Potions.  
  
"You will also be studying French az you are in France and need to know ze language. Well we can accommodate you for every subject except for ze Advanced Defence against ze Dark Arts. Why did your school have an advanced level?"  
  
"Well after the events of last year, the headmaster thought it would be a good idea for myself and my –' Harry's heart sunk. He hadn't thought about them until now. '- Friends to prepare ourselves better."  
  
"Ah yes. He wrote here about your aventures. And how you were able to teach yourself a lot of spells, hexes and jinxes?" Harry nodded with agreement. "It also says zat you are able to break ze Imperius curse quickly while under it?"  
  
"Yes. The imposter put me under the curse and on the first try I was partly able to break it. So he made me do it nine times until I perfected it. And during the last task –' Harry did not want to talk about it, but he knew they should know, '- Voldemort (everyone flinched) put me under the curse and I was able to break it completely."  
  
"Harry we do not speak hiz name. I will ask that you try and do ze same. Well I do not know how we will be able to comply whiz your needs." They all sat in silence thinking before Jaq spoke up. "Harry can do 6th year Defence against ze Dark Arts az well az hiz own."  
  
"Eclatant idee. Do you object Harry?"  
  
Harry thought about it, but he thought of it as a challenge. He then mentally hit himself for acting like Hermione. "No objections."  
  
"Well then here iz your timetable. You will be whiz the rest of your Sphinx 5th years, so zey will help you find your way around ze castle. Unfortunately, we will not be able to zupply you with uniforms until ze end of the term, si?" Harry nodded. He was actually happy. He preferred his uniform to theirs. "Ze regner are the same az Hogwarts and I expect you to abide by zem. I understand ze you played Quiddeetch at your school az zeeker?"  
  
"Yes I did." Harry looked disappointed, as he knew they would have had a seeker already.  
  
"Well I can tell you that you are in luck. But I will let ze Sphinx team talks to you. Well I think that iz it. Oh as it is the weekend, your houze will be able to show you around ze palace. Anything you like to add Zigfrey?" He shook his head. "Well if Jaq and Gabrielle will plaire wait outside for a moment, az I need to have a word alone whiz Harry?' they bowed and left the room.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore haz requested a recontre with you every second Dimanche evening after dinner. You know how to come here now, si?' Harry nodded. ' Well come straight up. And Albus haz informed me that you receive premonitions about ze Dark Lord, si?" Harry nodded but said nothing about it. "If you do while you are here, will you please immediately inform Professor Zigfrey who will also be your potions instituteur or myself, si?"  
  
"Yes. I will tell you if I do. I promise not to let the Dark Lord try and disturb this palace. I promise." Harry clenched his hands as he felt a surge of anger go through to him.  
  
"Well Harry hopefully you will have a peaceful year whiz us." She stood up. "Mademoiselle Delacour and Monsieur Philip will guide you to your house. Bonsiour Harry and bein venue to Beauxbatons."  
  
Harry bowed. "Good night and thank you again for accepting me." He walked out the door to where the head boy and girl were waiting and they guided him out and down corridors and stairs. Fluor was right. This was more sophisticated and soft compared to Hogwarts.  
  
They walked up the corridor and stopped. To Harry it looked like another corridor, but it was actually the entrance to Sphinx's Tower. Gabrielle spoke up. "Harry put your wand up to the door and say your whole name. It only allows Sphinx's in and it knows through the wand. I hope it works."  
  
Harry put his wand to the wall and said, "Harry James Potter!" To his relief the door swung open and they step through. There was a large fireplace in the middle with a lot of sofas and tables and chairs surrounding it. At the very end were two marble staircases. Harry presumed it led up to the girl and boy's dormitory's.  
  
"Bonsoir Harry. Jaq will show you to your room…" Harry followed Jaq up the stairs and noticed that with each stairs they climbed up, they reached another year level. So after five set of stairs, they reached the 5th year dormitory.  
  
"This iz your room. Be quiet, az they will already be asleep. Your bed should be near ze window. Bonsoir Harry." Harry watched him climb up another set of stairs before going into his room. Harry smiled. It had red and gold on the beds and they very much-resembled Hogwarts. He silently changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He was thinking whether or not to read it. He decided to read it later as he wanted to get as much sleep as possible. And as quickly as he thought of that, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	5. Palaces And Property

Chapter Five: Palaces and Positions  
  
Harry was shown as promised the grounds. It did not feel as big as Hogwarts but he felt at home. With people whispering his name as he passed and the familiar flicks to the scar, Harry settled in comfortably.  
  
Harry had just finished having breakfast in the great hall, when owls came in bringing the letters to their owners. People started laughing as owls were trying to give their letter to Harry and grab a bite to eat. After all the owls left, Harry started to look who they were from. Harry smiled. They were all from his friends and classmates, telling him that they miss him and wishing him good luck.  
  
After Harry with the help of the other 5th years, they brought the letters up to his room, before setting off to give a tour of the palace. Charles Zigfrey and Daniel Guggenheim were very nice and fun to hang around with. Guillaume and Jean Paul were best friends and decided to go and bug the girls.  
  
The first place Harry, Charles and Daniel went was to the Quidditch field. The Sphinx's team was practicing and to Harry very good. The Chasers knew what each other was thinking and the keeper didn't miss a shot. But the strange thing was the seeker was cursing the beaters and the beaters were hitting the bludgers at him.  
  
"The Seeker, Nicholas Delon'cre has not been him self since he returned zis year. I think Madame Consiux is going to kick him off ze team. Yep, she looks angry. Can you zee her? I've never seen her zat angry before."  
  
Daniel was pointing to a short lady who reminded Harry of Madame Hooch. But Madame Consiux had black hair instead of grey. And at that moment she had mounted her broom and snatched Delon'cre's wand and was exchanging some nasty words, but Delon'cre just spoke right back at her.  
  
Charles shook his head. "Yup. He iz off ze team now. No one speaks back to teachers. Especially Madame Consiux. He waz really good az well. We haven't won the cup in years, but he 'asn't missed ze snitch once. It's just that we would straight away get ze snitch so we would never be first to make it to ze finals. I don't know what we'll do now."  
  
Harry's spirit lifted up. He could take up the seeker position. Charles' looked up suddenly at him and grinned. "Didn't you zay you played Quiddeetch at 'Ogwarts 'Arry?"  
  
"Well yeah. In my first year I got the position of seeker by accident. I was the youngest player in almost a century. Since then, I've only lost one game and won the cup once. Our team has always made it to the finals, but I've always been in a coma and missed the game. And last year, well it was cancelled because of the Triwizard tournament." Harry said staring at the Sphinx's team who was deep in discussion.  
  
Daniel and Charles dragged Harry down to the team and was speaking very fast in french. Harry had no idea what they were talking about. But he knew it was about him as they kept looking at him.  
  
Then a girl turned and smiled at Harry. 'Ello 'Arry. I'm ze Sphinx's capitaine, Nicole Delon'cre, Nicholas' cousin.' She added frowning. 'Would you like to try out for zeeker?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess. When?"  
  
"When can you get your broom?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Now.' He pointed his wand to the palace. 'Accio Firebolt!" For a while, there were curious whispers, before his Firebolt flew around the grandstand and leveled with Harry waiting for him to get on. He got on and flew up. The team followed him.  
  
They threw tennis balls and when they were satisfied, they released the snitch. After an hour they were all tired so headed back to the palace. Charles and Daniel were congratulating Harry when Nicole introduced the rest of the team. 'Arry, I'd like to introduce you to ze rest of ze team. Ze zree chasers are Keeley McCarthy, Sara Watt and Rebecca Rolland. The keeper is Allen Unwin and zat is ze ozer beater, Marcus Harrap."  
  
Harry took a shower and got changed. He joined the others and ate dinner before preparing for the next day when he would have his first set of classes. He was about to sleep when he felt the letter that Dumbledore gave him and decided he should read it.  
  
'Lumos' he lit up his wand. He did not want to turn on the lights and wake up the others. He opened it and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
What you did was very wrong and you know there was no other choice but expulsion. But I don't feel that you are safe there. Remember in your third year when you completed that task for me? I need you to complete a task for me again. Harry there is a boy who attends Beauxbatons Academy and my sources tell me is working for the dark lord. Expose him. But go about it, like when you were searching for the Philosophers stone. But be very careful Harry. You know what danger you are in and what could happen. I'll see you Sunday.  
  
Harry knew Dumbledore never signed his letters when he wrote him one. Harry already knew whom he was talking about. Nicholas Delon'cre. Charles had told him he was acting weird and Harry had his suspicions.  
  
But Dumbledore had given Harry something else to think about as he climbed back into bed. Nicholas was working for Voldemort…  
  
What had Daniel said? Nicholas was a real good student since he arrived – until this year. Harry knew Voldemort could have recruited Nicholas over the summer.  
  
It looked as though Harry had found another troublesome adventure he would have to get through; but this time without the help of Ron and Hermione. 


	6. Nicholas Delon'cre

Chapter Six: Nicholas Delon'cre  
  
When Harry, Daniel and Charles entered the Great hall the next morning, the first thing they saw was cheer from the Sphinx house, except Nicholas who was seated with his friends clenching his goblet full of pumpkin juice and staring at Harry with such loathing.  
  
Harry chose to ignore him and waved to his admirers. As he sat down, owls flooded down and four owls went to Harry. One owl was from Ron and Hermione; the second owl was from Hagrid; the third was from Cornelius Fudge and the fourth was from Sirius and Remus.  
  
He quickly put the fourth letter into his pocket to read later. He also put the first two letters with the fourth after reading them. But he knew neither Professor Dumbledore, nor Professor Maxime was notified about what the english minister of magic had written him. But he knew that it was the work of Snape and he would notify Dumbledore on Sunday.  
  
After breakfast, Harry, Daniel and Charles got their books and headed towards double DADA. Actually Harry was to stay one lesson with the fifth years and then attend French class with the Muggles Studies teacher, Professor Bella Goth. The headmaster had said that she was born and raised in London and learnt many languages her whole life. That is why she was able to teach at Beauxbatons. She is the only Professor fluent in English.  
  
To his surprise, the DADA classroom was humungous. Once you walked in, you could walk up a flight of stairs to where practicals were held. Downstairs was split up into different sections. One was where they could do theory work, another where there was different equipment and specimens like what his third year DADA teacher Professor Lupin had brought many times into class. The boys took seats at the front waiting for the Professor to arrive.  
  
And ten minutes later, when they were deciding if they should go look for their professor, the person in question rushed in spilling a whole pile of books onto the desk at the front.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everybody. To many books and too many first years don't equal out much. Yes, yes…well I heard we've got someone new. Well who is it? Speak up!" The professor said this in a very rushed tone and was not even out of breath. She seemed to be looking everywhere but at Harry in the front row.  
  
"Uh, its me professor. My name is Harry Potter. I transferred from Hogwarts." Now that he had got the professors attention, Harry wasn't really sure what to say.  
  
"Of course its you. Who wouldn't know about that? It's in all the newspapers. Boy Who Lived expelled! Well, yes, yes. My name is Professor Horan. Who was your DADA teacher at Hogwarts? Speak up!"  
  
Harry had to hold a snigger. She sounded like Professors Flitwick and Moody together. "Professor Moody sir. Since he did not get a chance last year, he agreed to teach this year."  
  
"Alastor Moody, huh? Never thought he would teach. There's something to talk about. Well, today we are learning the Patronus Spell. Has Hogwarts already taught deflective spells, Mr Potter?"  
  
"Uh, yes in a way." Harry didn't feel like telling the reason he knew it was because Dementors had a bad effect on him. "In my third year."  
  
"Well then, you can help the others. Maintenant, la classe…" Professor Horan told the class what they would be learning. "Expectro Patronum!" That brought Harry back to his senses. The professor had just said the spell very lazily and a silver colored eagle flew out of his wand and circled the classroom trying to find a dementor but to no avail did not. The eagle returned to his master and landed on his shoulder before disappearing.  
  
The class was amazed. There were awes and clapping as they watched the large magnificent eagle soar. Professor Horan than turned to Harry. "Harry why don't you show us your Patronus?"  
  
"Um, okay.' Harry picked up his wand. And almost as lazily as the professor said the spell so did Harry. 'Expectro Patronum!' And a silver stag shot out and ran through the desks also trying to find a dementor.  
  
Harry had always loved his Patronus. It was because, that silver stag was his father in his animagus form. And Harry was glad and it made him feel his father was always near him.  
  
"Very good, tres bonne. Lets begin." And Harry was glad to be able to help his friends who easily learnt the spell. Charles patronus was a white dog, much smaller than Sirius in his animagus form and Daniel's was a shriek owl that had large wings and talons.  
  
Harry was enjoying the lesson so much; he missed the bell ring. Professor Horan came up to check on their progress as the bell rang. "Harry don't you have a class to attend?"  
  
"Oh bugger. I do have french now. Drats!" Harry rushed to collect his books. "Au revoir!" He cried his farewell as he rushed out and up the levels of the palace, trying to get to the Muggle Studies classroom, where he was to meet Professor Goth.  
  
As he ran up the corridor, with sight of the classroom, Professor Goth was just about to open it. "Bonjour Harry. Comment allez-vous?"  
  
"Tres bonne. Et tu?"  
  
She smiled as she let him through the rectangular dimmed-lit classroom. "Et bien! Well I am sure your peers have been helping you. That is good, so lets begin. We will start off with the basics. I will go Bonjour, je m'appelle Professeur Goth. Comment t'appelles-tu? And you will reply…?"  
  
Harry thought about it. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter."  
  
"Good, et bien. If you don't know how to say something in French, say these words: Comment dit-on cela en francais?  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked as he copied what she said as he tried to memorize the new language.  
  
"How do you say that in French? And to say you don't understand me, say: Je regrette, je ne vous comprends pas."  
  
"So could I say Maintenant je comprends? Charles said something like that." Harry couldn't remember exactly what he had said.  
  
"Si, exactly like that. Now let's learn some manners. To say thank you very much, say Merci beaucoup. To just say thank you, say Merci, si?"  
  
"And how do say your welcome?"  
  
"De rien. To say Good morning, good afternoon and good night, say bonjour, bonjour and bonsoir. Also to say good evening, say bonsoir. You can also say Ca va? And to answer say Ca va bien. It's exactly the same, saying how are you and well. Me comprenez-vous?  
  
"Si, je comprends. Can you teach me months and the days of the week?" Harry wanted to get the basics before the end of the lesson.  
  
"How could I forget? All right, I'll say it from Monday to Sunday. Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. And to translate 'days of the week' say Jours de la semaine."  
  
She said it slowly to let Harry write down the words properly and repeat it as well. "The months of the year or 'mois de l'annee' are janvier, fevrier, mars, avril, mai, juin, jillet, aout, septembre, octobre, novembre et decembre." Just as he finished writing December the bell rang. He had really enjoyed it. Hermione would be proud of him. He wanted to write and tell her and Ron about it.  
  
He said goodbye (au revoir) and made his way down to lunch. As he rounded the fifth floor staircase, it was deserted, except for a voice that could be heard in the in corridor that led to the DADA classrooms. He followed the voice to a tapestry and peered in it. Harry's scar started too slightly burn, as he looked in. he saw Nicholas Delon'cre talking to a rat, a rat with a silver claw: Wormtail.  
  
"Potter is here. They all watch him. And Dumbledore is to see him every Sunday evening after dinner. He learns French by himself with Goth. It might be easier then. That is all for now." He went to the window and Wormtail scampered out. Harry had no escape except for the statue of Merlin. 'Dissendium' he whispered and the wizard moved aside as he stepped through and it moved back into place as Nicholas stepped out into the corridor.  
  
Harry decided not to risk it and walked through the passage that led him down a set of stairs and out into the fourth floor east wing corridor. As he walked out of the statue of a pretty witch, maybe Veela; he bumped into none other than Nicholas Delon'cre.  
  
"Bonjour Harry. A bit odd to see you all by yourself. You should be more careful. Never no when someone might give you a curse…and you're not where your suppose to be." Harry noticed he was holding his wand trying to restrain himself from using it.  
  
"Bonjour Nicholas. I don't think I need to worry about that. I should let you in a little secret.' He moved closer to his ear. 'I'm stronger than most fully-grown wizards are. And soon again, I will defeat Voldemort. Don't worry. You're not working for him or Wormtail so I won't have to harm you when I do."  
  
But before he could retaliate Jaq the head boy turned the corner and spotted them and hurried over. Not fighting are we boys? Don't want to take points off our house. Nicholas stared at Harry with loathing, that would still come second to Snape, before storming down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
"Alright Harry?" Jaq asked with a lot of concern.  
  
"Yeah I am. Coming to lunch?" Jaq nodded and they made there way to the dining hall and Nicholas was soon forgotten as Charles told him about what they did in DADA.  
  
  
  
  
  
All right. I need some help.  
  
First of all is the french language. Do you want me to add the english equivalent in brackets or not?  
  
Second is what should he learn in class? I could just write about what I learnt in Spanish from my first to last class. But then it is set in the wizarding world. Please give me some tips please, because I didn't and still don't have anything to write in reference to this topic.  
  
Hopefully with your help I can get a brain wave and get it up to the chapter eleven like my other story, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix…; p 


End file.
